


One Shot Series: Polyruses Edition

by RynLangley



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ash and Delia Bonding, Based on Polyruses tumblr, Blue and Ash bonding, Fireworks, Implied Injuries, M/M, Multi, Painting, Paisley and Delia belong to Skelly who runs the Polyruses blog, Sanscest - Freeform, Slice of Life, babies being cute, edge being insecure, happy homecomings, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: These are little ficlets based on characters from polyruses.tumblr.com (18+ blog). It is an amazing blog, and the mun does an awesome job with giving each character their own amazing personality! OCs Paisley and Delia belong to Skelly, who runs the polyruses blog.Papyrus Names Guide:Papyrus=Undertale, Stretch=Underswap, Edge=Underfell, Hickory=SwapfellSans Names Guide:Sans=Undertale, Blue=Underswap, Red=Underfell, Ash=Swapfell





	1. Father's Day with the Papyruses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> It's Father's Day, and Sans has a great idea on how to celebrate.

Sans woke up early for once and quietly made his way towards the nursery. As he made his way to the door, he heard quiet babbling and smiled, opening the door as quietly as he could. Paisley looked up at Sans and began babbling happily at him, holding their arms up. Sans chuckled.  
“ready, kiddo? let’s go.” He carefully picked up the child and made his way slowly to the kitchen.

A loud knock on the bedroom door woke Papyrus and Edge. They began to stir, waking Stretch and Hickory up as well. After a few seconds of getting their bearings, Papyrus spoke up.  
“Come in!” He heard a bit of laughter and babbling on the other side of the door.  
“nah, bro. you’re supposed to say ‘who’s there?’” Papyrus sighed. Stretch brightened a bit as he responded.  
“Who’s there?”  
“hap” The giggles on the other side of the door got louder.  
“Hap who?” The door opened, revealing a smiling Sans and giggling Paisley.  
“happy father’s day, you guys.” Sans walked into the room carrying Paisley. Behind him, a large tray followed him encased in familiar blue magic. He lowered the tray onto the bed, revealing a large amount of pancakes, fruit, milk, and several types of toppings. He then placed Paisley in Hickory’s lap. They hugged Hickory and started gently bopping his cheek.  
“Haaa faah dah!” they yelled happily. Papyrus started tearing up, looking at his little one fondly.  
“Thank you, sweetie!” He leaned over and gave Paisley a kiss on their forehead. Edge and Stretch joined in a group hug, giving their little bean lots of attention. Sans quietly closed the door behind him as he left the little family to celebrate their first father’s day together.


	2. Fun with Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has an idea, and Delia and Paisley learn how to paint, with interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest fic I've published so far. I hope you enjoy it! This is non-canon to the Polyruses blog. This fic takes place a few months after Blue and Ash started dating.

Ash had been painting earlier in the kitchen, and Delia had insisted they be allowed to help. So, Ash placed a plastic sheet on the hardwood floor of the nursery, and got a set of paints ready for them. Hickory brought Paisley in, who was dressed in a pair of white shorts and white top, with a little white flower on their head. Ash looked at the outfit for a minute, then dug through Delia’s wardrobe until he found a pair of white overalls and a shirt. After changing Delia, he and Hickory sat the babies down on the floor and placed several white sheets of paper in front of them.

“Okay, you two, you want to paint? Watch me,” Ash said as he took one of his fingers and placed it in the purple paint. He then smeared the paint across the paper and looked up.  
“Now you try.” Delia got on their knees and slammed their little hand into the blue paint. Giggling, they smacked the paper Ash had used, leaving a little handprint. Paisley squealed happily and dipped their hand into the red paint. They put a little on the paper, then wiped the hand off on Delia’s shirt. Hickory went to tell them to stop, but Ash stopped him.  
“It’s fine, just let them go.” They smiled a bit as they watched the two babybones giggle and pat the sheets of white paper in front of them, finally remembering they were supposed to be painting the papers, not each other.

The sound of laughter greeted Blue and Stretch when they returned from shopping. Blue smiled fondly and nodded towards the closed door of the nursery.  
“I wonder what they’re doing that’s so happy?” Stretch shrugged slightly as they both put away the groceries.  
“Not sure, let’s find out.” 

As he opened the door, Blue’s eyes widened. The floor looked as if a rainbow had exploded. The plastic sheet was covered in paint splatters. Some of the walls had been hit as well. They looked over at Ash and Hickory, who were watching Blue with a worried expression. Stretch peered over Blue’s head at the damage.

“Well, the kiddos were able to make this big a mess? Color me impressed!” Paisley looked up at the sound of their maddy’s voice, and reached for him.  
“UP, UP!” they shouted, raising their hands over their head. Their outfit and bones were completely covered in splatters and what looked to be tiny handprints. The only part of them that wasn’t messy was the little white flower on their head. Stretch chuckled and picked them up carefully. As soon as they were in his arms, Paisley patted his face with a paint covered hand.  
“Mad! Pait!”  
“Yes, I see that, little bean. Did you have fun with Uncle Ash?” Paisley squealed.  
“Un Oosh, yay!” They replied as they patted Stretch’s face again. He began to carry Paisley into the bathroom.  
“Alright, kiddo, bath time.”  
“Hold on, Stretch,” Ash said suddenly. “Leave the clothes out and don’t wash them. I thought they might look nice on the wall?” Blue spoke up, stars in his eyes.  
“Oh yes! That would look so cute, sugar plum!” he shouted as he ran over to hug Ash. Ash blushed slightly.  
“Thank you, birdy.”  


Stretch and Hickory left to give Paisley a bath, while Blue picked up Delia.  
“Thank you for watching them while we ran errands. They really seem to like you a lot.” Ash took Delia from Blue and began cleaning their hands off with baby wipes.  
“Yeah, they had a lot of fun painting today. They wanted to draw with me.” Blue booped Delia’s nose bone.  
“You did a good job, peanut! You want to stay with Ash a little longer?” Delia patted their now clean hand against Ash’s head.  
“Dah, dah!” they squealed. Ash and Blue looked at Delia.  
“What did you call Ash, Delly?” Delia patted Ash’s head again.  
“Dah, oosh!” Blue blushed a dark blue color, clutching his chest.  
“Oh my stars, they called you dad, sugar plum!” Delia patted Ash’s head, then grabbed his hand and babbled softly. After a minute or so, then began batting Ash’s arm to get his attention.  
“Hmm, what is it, Del?” Delia pointed at him and smiled.  
“D-daash! daash!” Ash snorted and Blue secretly got out his camera to take a picture of the both of them hugging each other, Delia’s tiny hands grabbing the front of Ash’s shirt as they rubbed their head into his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a very cute picture of Delia and Paisley by Hachi. You can find it at http://hachiquius.tumblr.com/post/161702979560! Their blog is 17+.


	3. Ash and Blue's Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Blue are having their weekly date night. This time, they're bringing Delia along for a special occasion.
> 
> Ash=Swapfell Sans  
> Blue=Underswap Sans  
> Delia=Blue's child (OC created by Skelly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories on here are not canon to the Polyruses blog. All of them are probably horribly OOC. I wanted to write some cute family bonding time for these three lovelies. 
> 
> In my headcanon, Delia calls Ash 'Dash', which is a mixture of 'Dad' and 'Ash'.

Today was a very special day for Deila. It was the holiday the humans called Independence Day, and little Delia was going to get to see fireworks for the first time. Ash and Blue were excited to see how they would react to them. Blue helped Delia get dressed into their favorite shirt and overalls while Ash got the food ready for them all.

Ash packed a large blanket and picnic basket in the trunk of their car and made sure everything was ready for that night. As he finished closing the trunk, he heard the front door open. Looking up, he smiled as he watched Blue walk towards him with Delia in his arms. When they saw Ash, Delia’s eyes lit up and they began reaching towards him.

“Dash, Dash!” Ash smiled and took them into his arms.

“There’s my Delly! Are you ready to go?” Delia clapped their hands excitedly and nodded. Ash laughed quietly and strapped them into their car seat. After everyone was buckled in, the three of them began their drive to their favorite lookout point near the top of the hill near their home.

After they arrived, the three of them walked up the well-worn path. Ash spread out the blanket and unpacked the basket of food he had prepared for them. There were sandwiches and fruit for them, and several types of soft foods for Delia. They sat down and ate first, laughing when Delia decided they wanted to feed themself and got smashed bananas on their horns somehow.

When the food was eaten and the remainders packed away, Ash flopped down on the blanket and stared at the sky. Delia and Blue joined him, Delia waving their little hands up like they were trying to grab the clouds.  


“Ahhh!” Blue giggled as he watched Delly. He then pointed to the sky.  


“Those are clouds, Peanut. Can you say that?” Delia looked at him, then back up to the sky.  


“Cloowws!” They patted Blue’s arm and pointed to the clouds as well. Ash and Blue spent the next few minutes pointing out shapes to each other, and laughing as Delia tried to copy their words.

Finally, the part of the day they were looking forward to the most arrived. They sat up together and watched as the sun slowly set in front of them. As the colors changed to a deep blue, Ash got up and grabbed something from the car. Blue turned Delia towards him and smiled. 

“Are you ready for the show to start, Peanut? We’re going to see some pretty colors!” Deliah clapped their little hands.

“BOOM, BOOM!” Blue laughed and hugged them. Ash returned to the blanket right as the fireworks began. Delia stared in awe at the rainbow of colors bursting in front of them from the display set up near the base of the hill. Each time one of the rockets went into the air with a loud whistling noise, Delia would squeal happily and then clap their hands when the colors exploded into the sky. Ash watched as they practically bounced out of Blue’s lap with each explosion. 

As the display reached its finale, he looked over at Blue and Delia. The glow of the fireworks reflected off of Blue’s eyelights, making them all the more stunning. Blue was looking down lovingly at his little one, happy to see the look of pure joy on his child’s face. As the last bits of light faded into the night, Ash smiled and drew Blue and Delia into a hug. He leaned over and clinked his teeth against Delia’s forehead.

“Did you have fun, Delly?” Delia squealed and began waving their hands excitedly.

“BOOM BOOM! DASH! BOOM!” They shouted excitedly before trailing off into a large yawn. They looked up at Ash with a sleepy expression on their face.

“Aww, looks like someone’s ready for bed, huh?” Blue took Delia and strapped them back into their seat. Ash got into the driver’s seat, taking Blue’s hand when he got into the car. Blue smiled gently.  
“Looks like date night was a success, Sugar.” Ash nodded and lifted Blue's hand to his teeth, placing a kiss on the back of it. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he realized just how much he loved having the both of them in his life.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems I forgot to update this for a while! I had a few fics I thought I had posted to this work, but I guess not. 
> 
> This fic takes place after Edge and Red's car accident. Edge is finally going home from the hospital, and he's feeling a bit worried!  
> To jog your memories:  
> Edge: UF Papyrus  
> Stretch: US Papyrus  
> Hickory: SF Papyrus  
> Papyrus: UT Papyrus  
> Blue: US Sans  
> Sans: UT Sans  
> Paisley and Delia: OCs created by Skelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm probably writing everyone completely OOC. Thank you for reading!

Edge stared once more into the mirror, frowning to himself as he traced the edges of marred bone on the left side of his skull. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Hickory carefully turned the wheelchair and rolled him into the hospital corridor.

“Come on, Love, the doctor said we can take you home now. Papyrus and Sans are waiting for us at the entrance.” Edge nodded distractedly and raised a hand up to cover the one on his shoulder. He only half listened as the three monsters above him made plans about Edge’s welcome home party, and continued to be lost in thought after being put into the car to begin the quiet drive back home. After a while, he leaned his head on Hickory’s shoulder and broke the silence with a quiet sigh. He looked up at Hickory, frown deepening.

“I haven’t gotten to see Paisley since the accident. I’m so ready to see my little Jellybean again, but I’m worried about how they will react to my face being so damaged. What if I scare them, or they don’t recognize me? What if-” Hickory leaned closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

“Love, they’re your little one, no amount of scars or time will change that.” Edge leaned into Hickory’s touch, silently hoping that he was right as he tried not to worry. After what felt like an eternity, they finally pulled up to an old, familiar house. 

Edge smiled softly as he saw the little red balloons tied to the mailbox with ‘welcome home’ written in Stretch’s messy handwriting. The car door was opened and he could feel worry and happiness fighting for control as Hickory placed him in his chair and began to slowly roll him up the drive. Papyrus held the door as the two made their way inside the house while Sans grabbed the bags of supplies and get well gifts. Stretch and Blue met them in the front hall with Paisley and Delia. The two babies babbled to each other quietly, not paying much attention to the adults around them. Stretch smiled, tears threatening to fall as he watched Edge came to a stop in front of him. 

“Welcome home. Someone’s been waiting for you to get back for a while now.” Edge looked nervous as Stretch carefully placed Paisley in his arms. Upon being interrupted, Paisley let out a little squeak of annoyance before squirming so they could see Edge’s face. Edge smiled at them happily and kissed the top of their head as he carefully shifted them closer. A frown appeared on their face, and Edge silently cursed himself for making his little one upset. After a few seconds, Paisley squealed and he felt a gentle pressure on his left eye. Everyone cooed and Stretch snapped a picture as Paisley placed a kiss on Edge’s scar and patted his head gently before snuggling into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write for these characters, so some of them may be a bit OOC. None of the fics are canon to the blog they were inspired by.


End file.
